


A Few of His Favourite Things

by singlesrvngfrend



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlesrvngfrend/pseuds/singlesrvngfrend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muses about his favorite parts of Ianto. Mush and sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few of His Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> For Kate; I wanted to make her smile.
> 
> Comments are ♥

Jack’s favorite part of Ianto is his legs. Oh, he likes other parts of Ianto, of course. Like his hands; even when they are unsure they are never timid. And the fingers are slender but long, and nimble. He likes Ianto’s ass. Well, that’s a given. It’s the perfect, young, round ass. And they switch often enough that Ianto is still so tight, even after all their time together. And Ianto’s mouth: furnace hot, strong tongue, and filthy with Welsh swear words. But it’s the legs Jack likes best.

To be fair, Jack considers everything that’s not ass or technically foot to be part of Ianto’s leg. This, of course, includes that crease just under the swell of his butt cheeks which Jack enjoys scraping with his teeth, and then wetting with his tongue. He likes to dig his fingers in there, hard enough to bruise, which he has done several times. Jack thinks those bruises are the prettiest marks he’s ever left on another human being.

The ankle is also leg in Jack’s book. Ianto’s a big guy, unusual for Jack’s tastes actually (yes, he has a type. He’s just not as attached to it as most) but the bones of his ankles still somehow manage to seem delicate. Often after sex, Ianto would lay face-down, feet in Jack’s lap as Jack knelt at the end of the bed and bumped the knuckles of his hand over the little, knobby bones.

Knees were never really sexy to Jack before Ianto, but recently he’s surprised himself more than once by getting hard after curving his palm over Ianto’s suit-clad knee. Each time was in the board room during a meeting with the rest of the team, so Jack wondered if it was the illicitness of touching Ianto in secret, while the others were present. So he tried it once in his office, Ianto sitting next to him on the couch drinking his expensive, well-aged whiskey. Same result, except afterwards Jack knelt in front of Ianto and sucked his cock while he wrapped his hands over both knees. He had considered trying it when Ianto wasn’t wearing a suit, but Ianto’s bare knee meant Ianto was most likely naked. Jack wasn’t so good at logical thinking when Ianto was naked.

One of the best things about liking Ianto’s legs so much was that it meant that there was a lot to like. His legs were so long. Strong, well-shaped calves drew his eye, but sleek thighs drew his hands. He loved to touch them. Ianto’s suits were always tightest over his ass and thighs, muscles gathering and distorting the fabric. It always made Jack think about how they looked bracketing Jack’s waist as he took Jack’s cock, or swelled and bunched as Ianto fucked him. Smoothing his hand up the inside of Ianto’s thigh under the board room table was the quickest way Jack had ever found to break Ianto’s professional façade. It was subtle, the others couldn’t tell, but Jack could. His breathing would quicken, his focus would scatter, and Jack could always feel the heat of Ianto’s erection on his hand from its vantage point high on his thigh.

Jack asked Ianto once what he liked best about Jack. It wasn’t vanity, just curiosity. He’d spent long enough thinking about his favorite parts of Ianto that he wanted some reciprocity. His reply was disappointingly sudden, as though Ianto didn’t need to think about it at all.

“It varies, sir.”

Jack looked him over, trying to see if Ianto was taking the piss, but Ianto’s expression was open and relaxed. “Varies on what?”

“Whether you’re fucking me, saving the world, or driving me mad.”

Jack laughed. He didn’t know what sort of answer he’d thought Ianto would give, or even what he wanted. But Ianto, as usual, exceeded any expectations. Jack joined Ianto on the couch, pulling Ianto’s feet up and smoothing his hands from ankle to throat. He kissed Ianto slowly and thoroughly, tangling their limbs and tongues together. Jack began to think maybe he was wrong, and his favorite part of Ianto was actually his loyalty, intelligence, or wit. Those things kept him happy even when Ianto was fully clothed, across the room, or even out of the Hub entirely.

Ianto let out a low, sexy sound and hooked one foot around Jack’s backside to pull him down onto Ianto’s groin. Jack grinned and grabbed on to the flexed, exposed thigh in front of him. Maybe Ianto had the right idea.

Loyalty and brains will be his favorite things about Ianto tomorrow.


End file.
